video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came
|catalogue number = VC3135 |rating = |running time = 107 minutes}} Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. Description TONY CURTIS STARS IN A COMEDY THAT MAKES M*A*S*H LOOK TAME! COMBINE A WARRANT OFFICER (BRIAN KEITH), TWO SERGEANTS (TONY CURTIS) AND (IVAN DIXON) WITH A BIGOTED TOWN LEADER (TOM EWELL), A FAT, SOUR SHERIFF (ERNEST BORGNINE) AND A LUSCIOUS RAMONA (SUZANNE PLESHETTE), AND YOU END UP WITH AN HILARIOUS COMEDY WITH UNTOLD DISASTERS. SERIOUS EFFORTS ARE BEING MADE TO PROMOTE COMMUNITY RELATIONS BETWEEN AN ARMY BASE AND A NEARBY TOWN. HOWEVER, THE END RESULTS CLOSELY RESEMBLE THE START OF THE THIRD WORLD WAR. ALL IN ALL, YOU'LL ACHE WITH LAUGHTER AT THE WILD ANTICS - ONE OF THE FUNNIEST FILMS YOU'LL EVER SEE. Cast * Brian Keith as Nace * Tony Curtis as Gambroni * Ernest Borgnine as Sheriff Harve * Ivan Dixon as Sgt. Jones * Suzanne Pleshette as Ramona * Tom Ewell as Billy Joe * Bradford Dillman as Capt. Myerson * Arthur O'Connell as Kruft * Maxine Stuart as Zelda * Pamela Britton as Sgt. Graham * Don Ameche as Col. Flanders * Robert Emhardt as Lester Calhoun * Christopher Mitchum as Alturi * Grady Sutton as Rev. Dinwood Credits PRODUCED BY FRED NIGEL DIRECTED BY HY AVERBACK © 1969 ABC Pictures Corp. All Rights Reserved Copyright A Guild Home Video Product distributed through The Video Collection ABC Video Enterprises Inc Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * * Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came (1970) * * Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:Movie Greats Category:Guild Home Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Cinerama Releasing Corporation Category:Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came Category:BBFC 12 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:Cinema Club